PokeSpe High School Host Club
by Shadow The Flygon Tamer
Summary: Enter Gold, a guy who finds his high school life to be too dull for his taste. One day, he decides to take the advice of a certain flirty brunette, and watches a shoujo that inspires him to make the students' lives at Special Academy much more interesting, to the disdain of his classmate Silver.
1. Prologue: Gold Tries Something New!

Hellow, this is Shadow! (If you somehow remember me from a couple of years back, then hellow again!) This is a pilot chapter of my story plan containing roughly 27 chapters, including the prologue and epilogue. In this AU, the Ouran world is just an anime for the PokeSpe guys, but it heavily influences them throughout this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and if the reception is good, I'll keep posting more chapters...! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned nor the anime mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Gold Tries Something New!

Waiting patiently on a train ride home is not an easy task for teenagers with short attention spans. But today, it was even more unbearable than usual for a certain young man who was anxious to get home.

With mischievous golden eyes and chaotic black hair that held most people's attentions at the large black bang that protruded from his head, he had a certain charm that sparked annoyance in most people. He was an average height for a male 2nd-year high schooler, and wore his school's customary black school uniform with a white button-up shirt underneath. Since he was out of school for the day and was no longer being forced to feel the constriction of the black fabric, his jacket rested in the crook of his left elbow, and his white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His left hand had a firm grasp of his bag, and his right hand rhythmically tapped his dark, red leather seat to a catchy tune that had been on repeat in his head all day.

The train began to slow, and came to a lurching stop. The anxious young man, who is of course none other than Gold Taiyokai was already standing before the train had come to a complete stop, and eagerly rushed out as the doors squeaked open.

Exiting the train, Gold zig-zagged through the crowd of people, his mind too preoccupied to pay much attention to his surroundings, and he ignored the exclamations of shock by the people he darted past in his hurried manner.

Clutching his bag tightly in his right hand, he decided to wait until midnight to start his homework- as always. However, instead of playing video games or surfing the internet as he usually did beforehand, he had different plans today.

Something he would never had considered doing before.

Turning the last corner before the street to his house, Gold waited until he caught sight of the familiar red roof before bursting into a sprint, keeping his speed until he slammed into the fence gate with a dull _thud_, and then opened it with a deft turn of the lock. _Click!_

Used to this odd routine, two purple ears perked up from the lush vegetable garden within the fence to the signaling noise of its friend's return. As Gold neared the front door of his house, Aitaro shot up into the air and landed on the boy's shoulder to greet him with a grin.

"Sup, Aitaro? How was your day?" Gold said, grinning in return as he hastily headed into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. The aipom responded with a happy, "Aii!", swishing his purple tail in the air.

Kicking his shoes off by the door, the black haired boy quickly made his way to the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner, the family Pokemon crowded around her and trying to help her cook. Gold snagged the bowl of strawberries she'd prepared for his snack as he passed through, making a bee-line for the stairs.

Halfway up the flight of stairs, his mother's pleasant voice made him halt in his tracks.

"Gold, dear, why in such a hurry? Did you get rejected by a girl again?" _Sometimes, her seemingly pure, sweet voice can pierce so harshly_…, Gold thought, nearly falling over.

"Mom, why would _I_ get rejected? But no, I haven't asked anyone out! I just wanna go look something up." He replied, recovering immediately.

"Not like it hasn't happened before, you know... Finish your homework first!" She called as he reached his room, tossing his bag and jacket carelessly onto his bed and placing the bowl of strawberries on his desk.

"Sure, whatever you say!" He called back, clipping the last of his words off by shutting the door.

Finally, he was home... It was time to find out what the hell Blue and Crystal had been talking about earlier that day. Eager to shed some light on his ignorance, the impulsive boy plopped down onto his desk chair and swiveled to face his computer, booting it up right away.

As he jiggled the mouse back and forth impatiently for the screen to load, Aitaro, who was still on the boy's shoulders, climbed on top of Gold's explosive black hair and leaned his head forward to look his friend in the eyes with a stern expression. Aitaro gave a small growl.

"C'mon, I'm just going to check it real quickly, and then I'll go straight to finishing my homework!" Gold assured the purple monkey, trying to look around his head at the computer screen.

Aitaro gave him a look that said, _Liar, _and didn't budge.

Gold groaned, and picked the persistent monkey off of his head, and placed him on the ground. He then turned back to the screen and began typing in his password. Clicking 'enter', Gold was surprised to see a message pop up on his screen instead of his account. It read as so:

"_Honey, I resent the password so that you'd finish your homework this time instead of slacking off until midnight to start it. As soon as you finish, Aitaro will give you the password. Work hard, dear! –Mom_"

"Dammit, she's good!" Gold cursed, hitting his fists on his desk. Aitaro snickered from on his bed behind him, holding out Gold's bag with his tail and waving it at the boy. Thoroughly annoyed, he stood up from his chair and made his way over to Aitaro, swiping his bag from the amused normal type with a glare.

Glaring at Aitaro for a few moments more, Gold finally broke eye contact and stomped back over to his desk and began to unload his bag.

"When I finish this crap, there better not be any more monkey business from you!" The golden eyed boy threatened, turning his back just as Aitaro began to tauntingly dance a jig.

…

A good thirty minutes later, Gold had finished his daily homework, devoured the contents of the strawberry bowl (with some help from Aitaro, whom he can never stay mad at for long), and had finally gotten the aipom to interpret the password to him. Double-clicking on the internet immediately, he reached into his pocket to pull out the paper that Blue had written on.

Inscribed in a blue ink and handwriting that somehow produced the word 'flirty' by itself, was a small message that read:

_1. Go to an anime site~_

_2. Find "Ouran High School Host Club"_

_3. Watch it!_

_~Blue_

A deep sense of forbidding crept within Gold, and sent shivers down his spine. To trust this girl was a 50/50. She could either be very helpful, or… well, Gold didn't want to think about it. Reliving that embarrassing experience was not something he wanted to do right now.

What he DID want to do was figure out what the hell this anime was. "_Ouran Host School Host Club_"…? He hadn't ever heard of it before, sticking mainly to shounens and only watching a _few_ shoujos, but from what he had picked up, it was deep into shoujo territory.

No one can know he's watching this.

Just like that time he tried watching "My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Magic" when he'd heard so much fuss about it.

_ Never again._

_ No one must know._

…As he began to navigate to his favorite anime site, he secretly hoped that whatever he was about to watch didn't make him want to strangle any ponytas and rapidashes that he happened to see for the next couple of weeks. Arceus, that unplanned encounter with the Ponyta Club at the local park right after that was a _nightmare_ for the black-haired teenage boy. Explaining his weird actions to his best friend was no easy feat, either. Almost nothing can fool those cold, hard, silver eyes… But somehow, Gold got away without having to explain the truth.

Once at the homepage, Gold immediately spotted the search bar and pounded away at the keyboard, quickly typing in the title of the oddly named anime due to his familiarity with his computer. He was on the machine every single day, so his typing skills were fairly decent.

Clicking 'Enter', his results popped up almost instantly. Not even bothering to read the link's description, he clicked it and then the link to the first episode following it. As the video began to load, he thought back to what had happened that day to lead him to this point…

A certain blue-eyed, third-year flirt was intruding upon class 2-A once again, pestering one of her closest friends, Crystal, who happened to sit two desks in front of Gold (she sat in front of him for the first week, but she quickly realized how horrible of an idea that was and promptly asked to be moved). Dead from a late night of procrastination, Gold's face was buried in his black schoolbag on his desk, not wanting to be there. However, since the girls were talking close by, how could he not listen in?

"Sooooo~? Didya finish it yet? You had a whole weekend!" Blue said, twirling one of Crystal's pens in her hand as the studious girl set up her desk materials for the day.

The pigtailed girl sighed, snatching the pen from her friend while responding, "Yes, Blue, it was alright. But I really didn't find it that interesting. I am not really a fan of animated shows and films."

"Aww, but you liked Ouran…! I thought you'd like this!" Blue whined, swiping another pen to twirl. Gold's listening intensified as he heard the change in tone of Crystal's response.

"W-well, Ouran is different," she stuttered, lowering her voice noticeably, "…although completely fictional, the idea was interesting and quirky, and the guys were- well, I guess attract-"

"_Hellooo_, what are you ladies talking about?" a suddenly bright-eyed Gold appeared, cutting an agitated Crystal off.

Blue's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ohoho, it seems as if we have summoned a curious Gold, Crys-Crys." She sang, amused at Crystal's mood change as the impulsive boy appeared.

"Nothing that concerns you, Gold." Crystal twitched with annoyance, which only gave Gold more energy.

"I do believe I heard the Super Serious Gal talking about someone being… _attractive_. It was me, right? Don't worry; I already know that." Gold flicked his hair in dramatic imitation of the stereotypical popular kids.

Crystal's face reddened with rage and embarrassment.

"I was most certainly NOT talking about you! I was talking about much… cooler, _actual_ gentlemen, who are better than you when they aren't even _real_!" Crystal retorted, clutching an eraser tightly. If it was a pencil, Gold knew that it would already have been broken. That thought merely made him smirk.

"Oh, then who were you talking about, if not me?" Gold asked, leaning on her desk and getting closer to her face. As he thought, this got to her even more, and the girl snapped.

"About this shoujo, okay?!" Crystal blurted.

"Tut-tut, Crys-Crys," Blue waggled her finger, "That doesn't do the show justice."

Gold turned his attention to Blue, which Crystal still took offense to.

"Well if she won't tell me, then can't you just say what it is, Thief Chick?" Gold could feel Silver glaring daggers into the back of his head, but he ignored as usual.

A flash of some sort of evil lit up Blue's eyes, and she snatched a piece of scratch paper from her skirt pocket. Using Crystal's blue pen that she stole, she scribbled down instructions, and handed the paper to Gold.

"Just follow this when you get home this evening, and you'll understand~!" Blue laughed, but was cut off by the bell. Gold folded the piece of paper, and he and Blue were shooed hastily away by a thoroughly annoyed Crystal before class began.

Gold shook his memory away, returning to the computer screen. The video had successfully loaded, and all he had to do was click the play button to finally be enlightened on what would make Crystal actually like an _animated_ show.

He didn't hesitate for a moment. As the anime started, Gold had a hunch that it may very well spark a big idea- and it wasn't long before his gears of mischief began to turn. In no time, without even watching the second episode, Gold began to thoroughly plot for the first time in his life.

"I think things are about to get interesting around here, Aitaro." Gold said with a grin.

The purple monkey rolled his eyes, already feeling sorry for whoever was going to be involved in his friend's scheme _this_ time...


	2. Ch1: Starting Today, You are an Idiot!

It's finally here, the first chapter! Sorry guys, school's a bitch, etc. etc., now here's your reward for your patience!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned nor the anime referenced to in this story.

* * *

><p>Starting Today, You Are an Idiot!<br>(Even Though You Always Have Been)

**POV- Silver**

I sat quietly in my seat as usual, observing the classroom and keeping an eye out for anything out of place. He isn't exactly one who likes to be anything less than egregious most of the time, having a sort of avarice for attention. So it was natural that I sensed him coming long before he showed up.

"Hey there, Silv! Sup?" Mischievous, astute golden eyes and an obnoxiously explosive bang protruding from his head per usual, my self-proclaimed best friend carelessly ditched his bag next to the desk beside mine and took position in front of me, leaning on my desk.

I groaned inwardly, but my annoyance was evanescent so as not to give him the satisfaction. Usually he wasn't _this_ peppy in the mornings. The culpable guy has the tendency to be dilatory with his homework until late at night, which leads him to being in a torpid state in the mornings.

Except for today.

The supposition that what he was about to say was going to be another one of his pretentious schemes arose.

…Why do I put up with this moron?

"So, I was following the advice of a dear friend last night." He began, equivocating. I raised an eyebrow. His mood seemingly incapable of being abated, his golden eyes sparkled with a mixture of delight and mischief at my small acknowledgement to his nebulous start to a conversation.

"Go on, Gold." I said in monotone, concealing my apprehension of what it could possibly be _this_ time.

"And I followed the advice reluctantly, for however _trustworthy_, _loyal_, and a _joy_ that your Blue is, she can be very…_devilish_ with her humor." Gold explained with obvious fake adulation.

I narrowed my eyes at this. _My_ Blue? Sure, Blue and I are childhood friends, but she isn't… _mine_. That crossed lines.

"She isn't mine." I corrected him gruffly, a hint of irritation seeping through my short reply. Gold isn't a novice in dealing with me- he knows that getting the slightest bit of emotion out of my reactions is quite the feat.

And that he was pushing boundaries.

But that hardly ever concerns him.

He waved my words off. "Yeah, yeah, childhood lover-boy. We can discuss about your fine lady friend later. This is about curing this boring school from social penury, here!"

I stared at him through my red bangs. What was he talking about…? I became even more suspicious. His approach to this scheme is very unlike any before. Irresolute on whether I should be worried or intrigued, I silently waited for him to reveal his plot.

Trying his best to resuscitate his speech that was probably rehearsed on his way to school this morning, he adjusted the standing-up collar of his uniform to recompose himself. With a dramatic pause, Gold then turned to me, his expression much more serious than I was expecting, and said:

"We're going to form a _host club_!" He recapitulated.

…

My stare continued, unwavering. Then, I broke the obvious to him.

"Gold, you're an idiot."

"You don't even know what a host club _is_, Silver! Hear me out, you soulless ginger!" He demanded, slamming his hands down onto my desk. Blinking, I looked up at him, not used to his serious side. I could hear the whispers of a few girls present in the room, observing the scene that was being made by my impulsive acquaintance.

Talking animatedly with his hands, Gold passionately continued in a quieter voice so that others couldn't overhear, for once not actually wanting to draw outside attention:

"Look, I will explain to you what it is later this afternoon- I managed to get those two upperclassmen Red and Green to meet up with us in that old computer room in the back of the library after school to listen to my proposition, as well. You're coming, Silv."

A vein popped in my head as he mentioned the cool-natured, arrogant upperclassman. He invited _Green_- the egotistical, aggravating, yet very popular bastard who has a weird tension with Blue. The one bastard who has shown me up on several occasions, and then giving me advice as though I was an imbecile. The _one bastard_ that I have such a strong anathema for, that-

...That sounds rather slovenly.

I should stop ranting now.

"And if I don't?" I said in a cold, defiant voice.

Something devious spread across his face.

"Oh, why gingy-boy, you still owe me… or have you forgotten?"

I froze.

He was right- I _did_ owe him still, from just last week… he'd helped talk me out of a sticky situation created on accident due to my blunt way of speech. Something I'd said to the rough crowd in another class ticked them off, so they decided to, "teach me a lesson". I could have handled them myself, however that would have landed me in the principal's office. And things could only spiral downwards from there… Fortunately, Gold happened to be passing by, and he insulted the guys targeting me to the point where my words were completely forgotten. Before they could lunge at my impulsive, mouthy friend, the bell had rung, saving his hide- and mine.

It would've ended up in a much worse case with his absence. I cursed under my breath, but lackadaisically gave in, resulting in a fist pump from Gold.

"Yes! You won't regret it, Silv! This will change our lives!"

I had a very strong feeling that I would regret it- but a debt is a debt, so going to this one "meeting" couldn't affect that much.

Oh, how very wrong I was.

* * *

><p>Immediately after class, just as I was finishing packing my bag to head home, the golden-eyed idiot snatched my bag, hopping around excitedly.<p>

"C'mon, Silv! We've gotta hurry so we can catch the other two before they leave!" He said as I attempted to take back the bag. He pulled it away too quickly, resulting in a futile retrieval. I felt my annoyance rise once more.

"Didn't you tell me that you have already received their confirmation that they will meet us?" I said in my monotone way.

"Hey, I _know_ that they're going to agree! Don't have such little faith. I have this all planned out. Now, hurry up or I'll tell Blue about that situation where I saved your ass." Gold smirked.

I froze. He knows just how to threaten me.

_Cheeky shit_.

I still don't know why I put up with him.

Glaring at his smug face, I reluctantly stored my hands in my pockets and muttered my defeat. Gold gave a fist-pump, and then charged out of the room. Not wanting the moron to run and leave my possessions carelessly somewhere, I quickly followed to keep up with his pace.

Entering the hallway, it only took me a second to catch sight of him disappearing around the corner heading up to the senior hallway as people parted in his wake. I could hear his feet pounding as he climbed the stairs and his yelling as he reached the top of the stairs- presumably spotting Red and Green. I sighed and turned away from the direction of the sight, slipping by the confused and innocent crowd of people anxious to get home or attend their after-school activities as I went the opposite way of Gold to reach the library instead of witnessing one of his obnoxious scenes.

I easily found the library, a place I frequently visit for afternoons of solitude before returning home after school. I prefer books to my father and his "company". So the librarians recognized me with a small nod when I entered, and I responded with an even smaller one. A mutual sign of respect- and a mutual respect for silence. It's a tolerable place by my standards.

The back room was pitch-black, but I still tried jiggling the doorknob to see if it would open.

_Click._ The knob turned with ease, and soon after I located the position of the light switch and had flipped it on.

It was a rather vacant room, since the computer lab was relocated to a larger, more accessible room on the second floor of the school. Three old desktops remained, with a layer or two of dust coating them from years of negligence. Well, the whole place screamed "lonely" and "forgotten", but the dust was a large fraction of the proof to this mood.

Not even a minute after sitting down on an old couch in the back corner to continue reading my book, I heard the sound of a ruckus in the library, followed by the harsh sound of the librarian shushing. Anticipating a scene, I bookmarked my spot and looked up just as the idiot came bursting through the door, dragging the senior Red along behind him.

"See, I told you, Silv. They couldn't refuse me!" Gold proclaimed, tossing Red onto the couch next to me. The athletic senior ungracefully hit the couch face-first. Senior Green entered the room behind them with a very irritated look upon his face. He obviously did not agree to this at all.

_Join the club, bastard._

Maybe creating a club against Gold would prosper. We would for sure have three members: Crystal, Green, and of course myself. Quite possibly most of the junior class, as well.

But there's no way I would cooperate with Green on something.

Abruptly pulling a chair into the middle of the room, Gold jumped up to increase his height and attention obtained within the room.

"Green, my good man- shut the door." Gold commanded, standing tall and pointing loftily at the room's entrance. From beside me, Red apprehensively watched for Green's reaction. He was emanating such dark vibes that Red and I were genuinely surprised when the normally completely-intolerant-of-bullshit senior did as he was told.

We gave Gold our attention as he cleared his throat loudly.

"Comrades, lend me your ears-!"

"What are you, a communist?" Green asked, no longer giving off dark vibes, but leaning against the door in a stoic yet bored manner.

"This isn't Julius Caesar, Gold. Get on with it. We have places to be." I added, eyeing my bag that Gold still clutched in his hand. The moron cleared his throat again at an even louder volume.

"I have an important proposition for you all!" He stated, acting like he was making a speech as a Prime Minister or President.

I rolled my eyes. But did I really expect anything less?

"I propose that we form…" he began loudly but paused, leaning in to build up tension, "…a host club." He finished in an intense, soft voice.

The two seniors were questioning him immediately.

"A… host club?" Red asked, his face the epitome of puzzled.

"The hell is a host club?" Green inquired, cocking an eyebrow but otherwise not moving an inch.

For some reason this gave Gold satisfaction, for he grinned his signature mischievous grin and cleared his throat for a third time.

"A host club is a club where guys entertain girls for money." Gold explained.

"You make it sound like we'd be strippers or prostitutes." Green commented, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

Red awkwardly moved farther away from Gold on the couch. "Uh, I don't think I'm comfortable with that, Gold…"

"No, no! Not like that! You see," he began, hopping down from the chair and pulling it around to sit backwards in it, "what you do is just chat with them while sharing tea and cakes or some shit. But in doing so, you charm them. The girls who are customers request a host to chat with, and then that host gets a point, or something." I suspected that Gold took this idea from something without fully understanding the details, but for some reason Green and Red still seemed interested.

"Okay, so let me clarify what you've just said. You're saying that you expect us to entertain girls by hosting teas and flirting with them? And our "success" allows for us to earn money? How are you so certain that girls would come? Would the school even allow this?" Green asked, trying to locate some sort of weakness in Gold's idea.

"Green, my good man: you clearly don't know about your secret group of fangirls. Red has them, too. I've even noticed that Silv has some secret admirers. And of course, _I_ have some fans. So we'd be doing these girls a favor. The funds we earn would all go to the club, and if you word things correctly, you can get any shit past the school." Gold countered Green's piercing doubts easily. The senior looked slightly impressed, if that was even possible- wait, I have secret admirers? We all do?

What?

"Yes Silv, I can sense your subtle surprise. We totally have fans. My question is who would be the best at bringing in the customers, I wonder…" Gold looked upward probably into some completely ridiculous theatre inside his mind, leaving the realm of reality to dance with his thoughts for a moment. An evil smirk formed on his face.

This caught Red's attention.

"Whoa, whoa… you're saying that this is a sort of…challenge?" The red-eyed senior seemed very interested now, as well as Green. They exchanged a glance and small grins.

"But of course! Who is the sexiest, most appealing guy at this school? This is a sure way to find out." Gold replied, the evil look not leaving his face for a moment.

"It's a strange challenge, but Green and I have been bored with everything these days. The year just started, but our cases of senioritis are bad." Red sighed, seeming way too fond of the word "challenge".

"Well, we don't just have to entertain the girls. We can have different events that keep things exciting." Gold told the senior. Red's eyes lit up.

"In that case, I'm in!" Red told Gold, jumping up from the couch excitedly.

Whoa.

"I refuse to resort to prostitution, but since this isn't quite that and this idiot seems up for it… Why the hell not? I can quit if I find it to be too troublesome." Green said, giving a small sigh of resignation.

_Whoa._

…What?

I did not see this coming.

"You two are seriously agreeing to this idiot's proposal?!" I asked, unable to conceal the depth of my shock and disturbance at the idea. The two seniors blinked calmly at me.

"Well… yeah." Red said, shrugging. "It sounds like it might be fun. We could all have a good time together."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I felt the evil smirk of Gold searing into me.

"So, Silv," Gold began, "you in as well? Won't be as fun without you~! And besides, you need to socialize more. This'll keep you occupied."

"I don't need that." I replied curtly. To my disdain, his reply was loud and whining.

"SIIIILV! IT'LL LOOK GOOD ON YOUR COLLEGE APPLICATIONS…!"

"No it won't. How could I explain this to colleges?!"

"Excuse to stay away from your daddy~?"

"That's easily done anyway."

"SILVER!" Gold slammed his foot onto the ground, leaving the chair and confronting me by the couch. I gave him an icy, hostile look as he stared me down.

"What, you dumbass?"

"Just do it. Let's face it: our school is boring- our LIVES are boring. We need to mix things up. If it fails, then I'll let you quit. But you've gotta trust me. You know I don't plan jack shit, but THIS… this I am planning, and I have a good feeling about it. We'll make new friends, have more experiences…!" Gold pleaded, hand motions and all.

I gave him a look showing that I was unimpressed.

Suddenly, he sparked an idea. "You know, Silv… with these funds, we could travel different places. Visiting shrines, gardens, and different places outside of the city…"

…Shrines, gardens, and other travel spots?

Damn him and his stubborn persuasiveness.

Damn him in knowing my weaknesses.

And damn anyone for judging my liking of gardens and shrines.

I don't get to go out much, okay? Only when I sneak out without my father's consent. And even then, I don't get to go very far.

Reluctantly, after a few seconds' pause, I gave in. "…Fine. I'm in for now."

Gold gave the most victorious fist-pump and performed a little dance, at which Red and Green didn't know how to process.

Why do I feel like I've just sold my soul?

"Now, my good men!" Gold said, standing straight and looking around at the two seniors and me.

"_Starting today, we are hosts_!" He cried triumphantly, his excitement unlike that I've ever seen before. Red looked at him enthusiastically, and Green watched the overdramatic moron stoically.

"That's _after_ we get the paperwork and proper recognition, dumbass." I told him, sighing.

Gold groaned.

"Silv, why do you always have to kill the moment?" he whined.

"So you don't fly off shitting rainbows. Now, give me back my bag so I can go home already, idiot."

* * *

><p>Hi, it's me again! So for future notice, I'm now going to be updating more frequently if possible because my friends and I are challenging each other not to post our stories unless all of us are ready with a chapter. And since my friends are speedy writers... They'll be pushing me. ^-^U<p>

So, yeah! From here on out, the chapters should be getting longer as things get more complex and the club finally forms. Also, all of the chapters from here on out will also be in first person POVs.

Coming soon: Chapter 2: The Ridiculous Job of a High School Host!  
>Gold and the guys finally get the club going, and take the beginning steps towards becoming successful hosts. However, first they need a fifth member to have the minimum member requirement met... But don't worry; Gold has it covered. Or should that be the worry?<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Ch2: The Ridiculous Job of a Host!

Hi, guys! Super sorry for late updates, as usual... but he's a suuuuper long chapter to make up for it! Hopefully, all of my chapters from here on out will be around this long... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokémon or Ouran.

* * *

><p>The Ridiculous Job of a High School Host!<p>

**POV- Red**

Okay, so I don't really know these juniors too well, but Gold and Silver seem like cool guys. They remind me a lot of Green and myself, except more like enemies than rivals or best friends to each other. …Well, I mean- wouldn't they be enemies? After all, Silver has been giving Gold a glare so full of hate during this second meeting that I even feel uncomfortable just watching them.

"…I've got the application, whatever the case! Now, let's see… first thing it's asking for is the 'Name of the Club'…" Gold paused, sitting back to think about possible names. Scratching the back of my spikey black hair with a sense that an argument would soon arise, I had a feeling that his ideas weren't going to be things that the rest of us would agree on.

Silver was able to tell, as well.

"If you put down some bullshit name to publicize to the school, you can bet that I'm quitting on the spot." Silver glared at Gold with his cold, silver eyes.

Gold twisted his mouth to the side, squinting as he sat with his legs pretzel-style on top of the coffee table.

"Hm… the 'MOFO Squad of Awesome'? No… the 'Samurais of Sexiness'? Nah… the 'Kickass Krewe of Lady-Killers'? No, no…"

"What the hell are those suggestions? We aren't naming a band, here." Green stated, reading a newspaper he'd obtained from Arceus knows where. My best friend sat in a desk chair he'd relocated to a corner on the side of the room with the couch and coffee table. He gave a look of annoyance over the top of the paper as he turned the page at Gold. Silver didn't look amused, either.

"I agree with the senior;" Silver said almost in pain for some reason, "Those suggestions are just plain stupid."

Gold looked indignant. "Well, I don't see YOU coming up with anything!" He retorted, chucking the black pen he was using at Silver. The silver-eyed redhead caught the pen with ease. His irritation was obvious, despite his seemingly expressionless face.

Silver stood, deftly flinging the pen at Gold's forehead and successfully hitting his mark, which was followed by a sharp "OW!" from the target.

"I'm done with this shit. I can't believe that I even stayed _this_ long." Silver growled, starting towards the door.

Worried that things were getting way out of hand, I finally stepped in.

"Wait! Silver, hold on! You guys are making this too complicated…!" I called, stopping him in his tracks. The two juniors looked at me in surprise, giving me their full attention. Even Green, his leafy green eyes refusing to display an ounce of his emotion, paused to look over his newspaper and listen.

With the three pairs of eyes on me, I cleared my throat softly.

"What's wrong with going about this in a straightforward manner? Why not just call it 'Pokémon Special Academy's High School Host Club'? C'mon guys, you're making this way too dramatic." I said with a smile. Gold looked as though he'd been blinded.

"Ah! Too… much… main protag… purity…!" He wheezed loudly, covering his eyes in my direction, and dramatically acted as though his energy was slowly being sapped away by leech seed. Silver swiftly kicked him off of the coffee table, causing Gold give a quick yell before hitting the ground. I winced at the sound.

Green relocated his eyes to the newspaper, but still commented. "'PSAHSHC'? Way too long. But it sounds better than 'Samurais of Sexiness'."

"C'mon, reconsi-!" Gold was silenced by a kick to the face from Silver. There was no mercy being shown whatsoever... I felt kinda sorry for the black haired junior. I looked over the table and saw him twitching and groaning in pain.

"What about PokeSpe High School Host Club? Still a bit long, but it's better than this idiot's ideas." Silver suggested, wiping his shoe clean on the carpet after using it on Gold's face. Gold made a pathetic whining noise, similar to one that a small child wanting a toy or candy would make after just being turned down with a deft _whap_ to the behind.

"PSHSHC...? That's still way too long. And it still sounds dumb." Green commented, looking over his paper pointedly into some sort of unseen camera. I couldn't help feeling concerned, like he was picking a fight with an invisible force that shouldn't be reckoned with- _if he knew what was good for him_-

Gold surged upwards, jumping up to his feet, and pointed accusingly at Green.

"Well then, 'senpai', since you obviously know better, why don't YOU come up with the damned name?!" Gold said angrily. Green's eyes gazed over the impulsive junior as if he wasn't there and then came to rest over on Silver and me.

"What is wrong with just called it the Host Club? It's _just a damned name_, you morons. It really isn't so important that you have to spend this much time on it." Green let out an annoyed sigh, returning to read the paper once more. Silver and I looked away in casual embarrassment to our over-dramatized brain-storming, but Gold groaned loudly.

"BUT THAT'S BOOOORI-"

_Thud._

Gold was knocked out on the floor again by Silver. _Super effective! It's a one-hit K.O.!_

Snatching the paper off of the table and swiping the pen from next to the 'fainted' Gold, Silver proceeded to take matters into his own hands. He took a seat next to me on the couch and used the coffee table as a hard surface to write on. Silver jotted down "Host Club" in the first blank.

"Alright, next is the 'Purpose of the Club'..." Silver trailed off, becoming silent as he stared at the paper. He looked over and gave me a stoic look that somehow also seemed very helpless.

I wasn't too sure either, but I tried to piece it together from what I understood.

"It's meant for... uh... entertaining the young ladies of the school, right? B-but not in the bad way!" I corrected myself, trying not to unintentionally sound offensive. I heard Gold snicker under the table.

"Yes, Red… _entertain_ them ladies." Gold chuckled, making heat rush to my cheeks- _go away, visions of myself lap-dancing on Misty_-

"Like you'd be able to come up with a better wording, Gold. Stop traumatizing the senior." Silver rolled his eyes, but didn't write down my suggestion. I shook my head roughly, getting the image out of my head to continue with our actual problem... Silver stared at the blank a little longer, squinting his eyes at it.

"How do we phrase it without sounding... erm..." I too stared at the blank. It was intimidating, like looking into the eyes of a territorial fearow...

"Like prostitutes?" Green finished for me, raising an eyebrow from over his paper.

"Yeah, without sounding like... prostitutes." I said, the final word falling weirdly. Gold snickered again, finally sitting up to join us once more.

"Ahhh... Red, you're precious. But this is definitely a job for me." Gold said, wiping away a tear. He hopped up, stretched for a second, and then snatched the paper and pen from Silver, taking a seat on a computer lab desk. Laying the paper down onto the desk, he scribbled something in the second blank, and then promptly held it before himself.

"'For the purpose of honing our skills as gentlemen and practicing good etiquette and manners by inviting the young women of the school to be our guests. Almost like holding tea parties.'" Gold read aloud in a very smooth and "charming" voice, flashing a grin after he finished speaking. Silver and I processed it at the same time.

"Well... actually..." I began.

"..." Silver didn't articulate his comment. But Green lowered his paper to his lap, looking Gold dead in the eyes.

"...it works. It could still be twisted to sound weird, but I don't think that they could argue too much against it. It also sounds like we could be 'benefitting society' and part of the school population with it, so why not?" After his commentary, he lifted the paper back to its former position and continued to read.

Gold grinned happily. "Excellent! Even Greenie likes it! Moving on~!"

Silver tilted his head downwards and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"'Names of a minimum of five members..." Gold stopped, and looked up at us.

"Uh-oh." I said, noting our lacking number of bodies.

"Shit." Silver cursed, dreading the thought of another person in the secluded room.

"Hey, hey! We've got this! Green can get one of his other bros to join us!" Gold looked over at Green expectantly.

"Nope. They're all too busy. Or annoying. And we don't need any more annoying people crammed into this space." He responded. Gold turned to me next.

"How 'bout senior Red? I'm sure you have tons of cool guys _you_ could ask. You're pretty popular in the school, after all."

I shrugged, running my fingers through my messy bangs. "It's pretty much like Green. They're all in intensive athletic stuff, and don't have time for another club. Or they really wouldn't be into this..." I thought about it for a moment. What kinda guy really _would_ be right off the bat…? Then I looked at Gold and answered my own question.

Silver blinked.

"That's right, aren't you super athletic, too? How're you able to have enough free time...?" He asked, his silver eyes watching my reaction. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, well... Green and I used to be on a couple of different teams, one of his being an academic one, but... after our first meeting with you two, we've decided that we'd rather just enjoy our final year with an activity that won't completely consume our energy. We want to have fun, but still be able to relax." I smiled, exchanging a quick glance with Green. It was true, since we'd just been talking about how since our teams were about to start back up again that it'd just be the same old routine... And in all honesty, Green and I didn't have many close guy friends besides each other. Sure, Brock is a good friend of mine too, but Green and I are only _really_ close to our friend Blue in our class. We don't hang out like we used to, but she always makes sure to pester us every so often.

Gold stared at the blank, tapping the pen on his chin.

"Hrm..."

"What about you and Silver? Don't you have any other close male friends?" Green asked Gold. His golden eyes avoiding eye contact, the rash junior laughed heartily.

"Hah! But of course, everyone thinks that _I'm_ cool in our grade." Gold responded, puffing his chest up. Silver remained silent, avoiding eye contact as well.

Green and I exchanged another look.

"That sounds rather suspicious." Green remarked. Gold looked indignant.

"I'll have you know that I could get us at _least _seven new members by tomorrow if I wanted to!" He responded, practically shouting and waving about his fist.

Green narrowed his eyes.

"Then why don't you?"

"B-because! They're busy guys, and not all of them hold the right 'Potential'!" Gold tried to hide the defensive look upon his face. I agreed with Green- the guy was acting _incredibly_ suspicious. Green's gaze was unwavering.

"I'm sure you have at _least_ one friend that isn't busy. What about you, Sil-"

"I only talk to Gold because he's a pest. Otherwise, I don't talk to people."

_So blunt!_

"That's a lie! You talk to me because you know I'm awesome. And what about Crys and Soul? And BLUE? Hmmmm?" Gold countered Silver's statement.

"Fine. Blue, Crystal, and Soul count. But you still don't." Silver curtly re-countered.

Wait, he knows Blue?

"Oh, you know Blue, too?" I asked, which made Silver's head whip around quickly. He nodded.

"Childhood friends."

"Tch. That woman's pesky." Green shook his head, his voice holding more emotion for once. Green doesn't like to display emotion if he doesn't think it's worth it. Unless he's really bothered by something. And whenever Blue talks to us, she's usually messing with Green the most- or at least always aggravating him- and she can _really_ get him riled up.

Silver glared at Green, and the two locked eyes. For a moment, I was slightly afraid that something terrifying would happen, but then Gold broke the tension.

"We also need a sponsor or supervisor of some sort. They don't need to always be at our meetings, but they've gotta be there in case our club needs representation by a faculty member for some shitty reason or another. Plus, it's a requirement on the sheet…" Gold waved the paper in a careless manner in front of him.

Silver and Green stopped their "glare down" and contemplated possibilities. Someone who could sponsor...

"Oh, what about the librarians? Since they're already here." I suggested.

"Would they agree to something like this?" Green asked. Silver shrugged.

"As long as we don't get so loud that we disrupt the people in the library, we should be fine. If anything, we could ask to borrow a Pokémon that knows a move that could contain the noise. So they may. I could ask them."

"Okay, then we can see about that. But we still have the fifth member issue." I said, resting my elbow on my knee and my head in that hand.

"I thought that was Gold's job?" Green raised an eyebrow, challenging Gold. The energetic junior took the bait.

"Yes, I am getting us that fifth person! But they must be able to fit a solid, yet different role than the rest of us!" Gold demanded, slamming his fist down onto the desk where he sat.

"Role? What are you talking about?" Silver asked, voicing my similar confusion.

"I'm talking about our Host Roles! C'mon, Silv! Senior Red's the happy-go-lucky, athletic type. Senior Green's the cool, intelligent type. You're the silent, mysterious type. And I'm the sexy, mischievous type." Gold ended with a wink. I face-palmed.

"Mysterious...?" The redhead inquired, confused.

Gold shook his head, "tut-tut"ing Silver.

"Just trust me, Silv. We're fitting some major role varieties, here! And the ladies love personality varieties. After all, they each have their own individual tastes." He gave a wink.

Silver shuddered at this.

Green rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get us the member by tomorrow, okay? It's nearly the weekend, and if we want to get the club going, we can't wait much longer into the year..."

Gold waved him off. "Yeah yeah, I know! You got yourself a promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>POV- Gold<strong>

Taking the long route, I wasn't too eager to reach home that Thursday afternoon, so I stopped by Turtleshell Pond. It's closer to my house- although making my journey even longer. But I don't really give a shit. It holds precious memories for younger Gold, okay? Back when family trips were a thing, and everything was worry-free... All that sappy crap that makes me want to gag.

Exiting the hidden short-cut through one of the small patches of woods preserved in town, I stopped at the edge of the trees overlooking the pond, my bag over my shoulder and my jacket in the crook of my other elbow. Created to be a playground for the wild Pokémon that lived in town and for casual fishing, it was a well-cared for pond with clear waters and a nice turtle shell themed structure in the middle. Super chill. Today, a pack of woopers were playing around on the structure, and there was a kid fishing in the shade. For once wanting to avoid social encounters, I made my way down into the grass and around the pond, taking a seat on the blue bench by the roots of the cherry blossom tree creating shade for the fisher- but making sure to stay a certain radius away to draw as little attention as possible to myself.

The refurbished bench was sleek, but still held the old shape and memories from times passed. Alone and flooded with sentimental feelings, I placed my bag on the end of the bench as a pillow, and laid across to look up and examine the leaves and branches hanging above me. My shoes were kicked off, my jacket had dropped to the ground, and my sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.

And so I began to contemplate life.

Counting leaves, petals, and branches of the dark brown bark against fresh pink that rustled softly, I had to think about the bigger picture before I could focus on the smaller one. I thought about my future. Girls. My family. The guys. What I really want from all of this. Y'know, all that good stuff.

After about ten minutes or so, checking my phone to note the time passage, I looked over at the small fellow fishing, who scratched his head as though he could almost sense my gaze upon him. Lazily watching as he reeled in an empty hook, my unfocused golden eyes followed as it was expertly tossed back out into the waters. I quietly observed the peaceful scene until my eyes came to rest on the familiar jacket next to the kid. It was... a high school jacket? From _my _school?

_ He was perfect!_

Practically falling off of the bench as I scrambled to my feet, I tried to see if I could recognize him. He looked like a first year from his small frame. With a relaxed air that was similar yet very distinct from Red's, he seemed to be the cute, quiet type that would be a perfect addition to our team. Even if he didn't agree to be a host, he could at least be our errand boy or something- we just really needed one more member to fit the requirements. If anything, he could maybe fit the Shota role...

Fixing my composure, I strolled confidently down closer to the pond, the springy grass cushioning my feet and toes. As I approached him, he finally sensed my presence, and blinked in surprise.

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Hello there, friend," I said, sticking my hand out to him as a gesture of kindness. "I have a proposition for you."

The small kid looked at me quizzically.

"Uh, I'm sorry... who are you?" He blinked his golden brown hazel eyes at me innocently, and it made me even more excited about his potential. He was like a stereotypical bug catcher in looks, but had the makings of a humble future fisherman- bah, those details don't matter. What _does_ matter is that girls would find him to be simply adorable.

"I'm Gold." Grinning, I took a seat next to him with the utmost swag- until something crunched underneath me. Annoyed that something threw off my groove, I quickly moved to the side to take whatever was underneath my kingly ass and chucked it angrily into the water. The small kid's eyes widened with alarm as it made a small _plop_.

"Uh, excuse me, but what did you-" I silenced the kid by putting my arm around his shoulder to explain to him his fantastic new club that he will be dedicating his high school life to. His face reddened slightly, eyes still wide with shock about what all was going on.

"Man, you are one lucky guy! For because you just so happen to possess what I consider to be the 'Potential', you are now a member of the Host Club!" I informed him, waving my hand across the horizon to show him the beautiful vision before us. Unfortunately, he wasn't very imaginative.

"Oh, no!" He exclaimed, staring down into the water. Disappointed in his lack of enthusiasm, I took his head in my hand and forced him to look upwards. His cheeks squished forward in my grasp.

"Don't you see, kid? You're going to be a part of the what will be best thing at our high school- no, in the whole town!" I cried, my eyes practically sparkling with joy. However, he was determined to keep looking down at the waters.

"L-look down! There's something...!" Agitated at his continuous interruptions, I finally looked down at the pond to see humongous ripples forming, steadily growing larger in magnitude. Now _my_ eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what is THAT?!" I interjected, my voice nearly cracking. The guy and I hurriedly backed a little ways away from the water, his hands still firmly on his fishing pole. He looked over at the grass where I'd sat.

"I-I think you might've knocked one of my spare rare candies into the pond...!" The guy stuttered, starting to quickly reel in his fishing line.

"Oh, _shit_! Are there any Magikarp in there?!"

"Y-yeah, I caught a couple earlier..." He responded, his eyes not leaving the pond.

Panicking, we watched for whatever had found the candy to emerge.

The ripples had now transformed into large waves, and the woopers were noisily evacuating their play area.

The pond now rumbling, the guy and I flinched as we were sprayed with water, whatever creature breaking through the surface.

"_LUUUUDICOLO_!"

"A _ludicolo_?!" We exclaimed at the same time, utterly surprised.

Ludicolo screeched loudly, shooting out of the water to land on the very top of the turtleshell structure. It commenced dancing a jig.

"LUDI LUDI LUDI~!"

Damned dancing, Mexican pineapple... Hey, didn't I read somewhere that they appear when children sing on hiking trips?

Fucking pediphile.

"I'd thought that a rare candy was knocked in! What the hell happened? What did I throw in there?!" I asked the kid, who was sighing in relief that we weren't dealing with a gyarados. He hurried over to the grass that we'd jumped away from, and held up to me a mushed piece of candy.

"Well, it wasn't the rare candy..." He told me.

"Then what _was_ it? How do lombre evolve again?" I tried racking my brain, but it was still trying to recover from the ever-recent mind explosion that took place.

"I don't remember... Isn't it with a stone of some sort? Actually... I remember finding something interesting by the water when I first arrived. I put it near my other scavenged items for later." He chuckled awkwardly, realizing that he'd completely forgotten about the possibility of what the stone he'd found would be capable of. Geez, he sounded a lot like Red. I bet they'd get along...

It suddenly struck me that I didn't know the guy's name.

"Hey, wait. What's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours, Straw Hat Guy."

He lifted his straw hat, and looked at me from under his blonde bangs.

"Oh, my name's Yellow." He responded with a small smile. The innocence emanating from him was immense. Definitely Shota material.

I gasped, recognizing the name.

"Ohhh, you're that new transfer student guy! Didn't you come from a small school in the country, or something?"

Yellow nodded, but before he could say anything else to me, a loud screeching from our old ludicolo friend rang around the pond.

We covered our ears in response. Shivers went down my spine, and when I looked I found that the ludicolo was angrily making its way down the structure and towards us.

"LUDI, LUDICOLO!

Unsure of what the hell to do since I'd left my pokéballs and billiard cue at home, I frantically glanced over at Yellow to see what he could possibly have to counter this.

Overcome by a sudden calmness, Yellow took his fishing pole and hooked an empty pokéball from his pocket onto the line, holding the attached pokéball in one hand and the rod in his other, his eyes closed in concentration.

He looked like he knew what he was doing, and yet he looked completely crazy- especially since that ludicolo was coming straight at us, speeding through the waters.

"LUUUUUDIIII...!"

Just as the ludicolo was surfacing from the waters and reaching the bank, Yellow's eyes flashed open and he casted his fishing pole deftly, the pokéball hitting the center of ludicolo's hat/lilly pad thing with insane accuracy. The aggravated Pokémon disappeared into the ball, and it shook a few times before remaining still on the grass. I released the breath that I had not realized I had been holding, and Yellow approached the now contained ludicolo, holding its pokéball in his hands.

Still not sure what was going on and yet incredibly intrigued, I watched as he once more closed his eyes while he held the ball. Suddenly, he opened them again, with a look of understanding now upon his face. He smiled kindly to the ludicolo.

"I'm sorry, you just wanted attention, huh? It's not easy living without much recognition. And you were really looking forward to evolving too..." Yellow, who was acting as though he had some sort of mental disease, wrapped up the whole scene by releasing the beast right back into the pond. Scratch that- I'd actually found a druggie.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" I cried, unable to take much more. The ludicolo retreated farther into the pond to swim, and Yellow looked back at me drowsily.

"It's all good..." He mumbled, before yawning and collapsing onto his knees.

This was absolutely great. I was stuck with the young psychopath/druggie out cold on the grass, his stuff and bag splayed out as well, and no idea anything about the kid. It was getting late, too. I checked the time- gah, already 5:30!?

"You damned retard...! You're probably secretly a heavy druggie, augh..."

Gathering both his things and mine together, I carried the two bags with the handles resting around my elbows, and carried Yellow piggyback-style back to my house, grateful that he was so light... Yeah, I still complained the whole way there.

But I shut up after 'his' hat fell off.

* * *

><p>My mom was totally cool with Yellow crashing on our couch until she woke up, which she did- just in time for dinner. Yeah, I found out when her hat fell of that I'd been talking to a girl that whole time. Straw Hat Guy was actually Straw Hat <em>Gal<em>... who woulda thought? It really threw me off (and made heat rush to my cheeks- but it was merely a momentary reaction to the surprise, is all), especially considering that she's wearing the male version of the school uniform. Underneath her hat, she'd kept her long blonde ponytail hidden, which I didn't understand at all. Well, there was a lot that I didn't understand about her. But... despite her gender, we still really needed at least one more member.

Around the table at dinner, my mom and I questioned our unusual guest.

"So what grade are you in, dear?" My mom began, cutting her pork chop with a steak knife.

"Oh, I'm a third year." She replied, attempting to cut her pork chop with a fork. I did a spit take, spraying my carbonated drink off to the side.

"WHAT! But... I thought that you were a first year?!" I exclaimed, unable to believe my eyes. First he's a girl, now he's older than me? What else did I get wrong- does she actually have brown hair? Is that a wig? _How many more lies lie before me_?!

I silenced my internal screaming as Yellow sheepishly smiled in a cute and innocent manner. "No, sorry. I'm a third year. It's okay, though. I get that a lot."

Considering her appearance, she probably faces misunderstandings all the time. I empathized with her a little bit. Actually... she really fit the role of the one girl in the anime. What's her name, Haruhi? That chick. She wasn't the boyish Lolita, but the natural. Hm… maybe I could make use of this.

"So wait, why're you wearing the guy uniform?" I asked, still incredibly confused. My mother whacked the back of my hand.

"_Ow_!"

"That's rude to ask, and even ruder to say with food in your mouth!" My mother scolded me. I ignored her, rolling my eyes.

Yellow gave a nervous laugh, probably not sure how to process how she ended up in this _awkward_ situation of having dinner at a stranger's house that you _just _met that day after _blacking out_ for _Arceus knows why_. Or maybe just because she's naturally a bit awkward like that. Wait. Did _she_ even know why she blacked out...?

"Well, I just moved here because of a sudden familial issue, so now I'm staying here with my Uncle. For some reason the school didn't have any female uniforms in stock when I enrolled, so I offered to just wear these for now. To me, this is much more comfortable than a skirt, anyway... But I won't correct people if they mistake my gender." She explained, finally using her knife- but the blunt side. My mother made a small gesture to flip the knife, and Yellow gratefully listened, finally cutting into the meat.

"Well, you're welcome to come and visit whenever you like. The family Pokémon certainly like you." She gave a small chuckle. "You know, Gold's never brought a girl home before." Both Yellow and I nearly choked on our food at this, but Mom just gave her deceivingly sweet and innocent smile. Yellow's face was a tamato berry.

"I-It's not...!" Yellow stuttered.

"MOM," I began, but she merely held up her hand for me to stop. She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin before addressing our guest once more.

"Yellow, honey, where exactly do you live? If it's far off, Gold can come with you. Actually, at this hour, he probably should regardless." Mom's motherly instincts were overboard, per usual. Yellow thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know where exactly yet... I just got here. But I do know Uncle's phone number." Yellow told us, taking her first bite of the pork chop. An expression of delight formed on her face.

"Thif ith goefd!"

"Don't speak with food in mouth, please."

"Tharrfy.."

"Yellow, sweetie..."

"Pfft. Nieffe"

"Gold, you still have food in your mouth, too!"

And so Yellow stayed until the end of dinner, after which I walked her home- which is only ten minutes away. Forcing her to sign her name on our club application before she shut the door, I successfully returned home to hurried complete my homework and then get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>POV- Red<strong>

"Ms. Shauntal, the head librarian that's usually in the back writing, will be our sponsor. I just need to bring her the form so that she can sign her name." Silver informed us as soon as Gold had finally reached the room, making everyone present. He'd brought a small guy with him, too. The newbie wore a rather large straw hat that hid his blonde hair, not including his bangs. I feel like I've seen him before somewhere, though... ah right! I aided the small guy while he was trying to reach the pudding on the back of the top shelf at lunch once. He only responded with a timid "thanks" before leaving, but he seemed nice.

Gold clapped his hands together. "Perfect! Go take it to her, Gingy." He thrust the paper into Silver's hands and then turned his attention to Green and I, pulling the new guy in front of him. The short blonde stared at his feet, fidgeting under the gazes upon him.

I waved at him, trying to be friendly and help him feel more welcome.

"Hi, I'm Red!" I told him, making eye contact. For some reason this made the guy even more nervous, and he quickly looked away from me. It was a bit confusing.

"This is Yellow. He's going to be our fifth member for now. He's too shy to be a host, so he'll help out with side work for now. We may talk him into hosting later on, though." Gold explained. He had on a triumphant smirk as he leaned on the tiny Yellow's shoulder. Green, not having a newspaper on him this time, observed from his usual seating with his legs crossed and a very judging stare directed at Gold.

"You bullied him into this, didn't you?" Green accused right off the bat.

Gold protectively held Yellow away from the green-eyed blunt force. "Green, I am hurt! He came here voluntarily!" He said, patting Yellow roughly on the back. This slightly startled the smaller boy, causing him to clutch his hat for security.

Blinking, the small guy took in his surroundings, opening up a little bit.

"So... what exactly are we doing here...?" He asked, turning to Gold.

"We are the Host Club! Officially open for business next Wednesday. Tell all of your lady friends to come and support us." Gold winked. Green and I exchanged surprised looks

"Whoa, hold on there. We're open for business so soon? We don't even know what the hell we're supposed to _do_, nor how we'll pull it off. We're not prepared at all! We don't even have any funds to provide for refreshments and snacks." Green sat up, irritated at Gold's lack of preparation.

Gold folded his arms, no longer leaning on Yellow. He narrowed his eyes at Green.

"Well, why don't you be our Kyoya? Er, our financial position? The Treasurer! You get to organize how we get our funds and let us know what's possible."

Green narrowed his eyes as well.

"Fine. But you better push the date back to next Friday." Green compromised gruffly.

"Sure, sure. Speaking of positions, Red! You will be our publicist. Yellow can help you out as his temporary errand boy position." Gold shoved Yellow towards me, and the small guy nearly fell on me as he stumbled forward.

"Uh... publicity? What do you want me to do?" I asked, a little wary.

"You need to hang posters and shit. We have to get girls in the door somehow. Go to all the different bulletin boards around the school. Talk to any girls asking them to stop by if you can. But of course, tell them to come next Friday." The golden-eyed, self-appointed President ordered us, now taking a seat on a computer desk. "Hey, what's taking Silv so long?"

"Okay, so what you want Yellow and I to write on these... posters?" I inquired, trying to clarify as much as possible.

Gold seemed to be losing himself in a train of thought. "...But then we all still need to be educated in how to entertain them, as well as honing our different role presentations... Dammit. Oh, the posters? Keep 'em simple. 'The Host Club will be open for business this Friday at 3:30pm, open to all of the young ladies of the student body, in the old computer room in the library. Come and visit with some of the coolest guys in the school to share a snack and a chat.' Something like that. Don't explain it more than that, just verbally tell people that they should come because they'll have a helluva experience." Gold looked around, spotting his bag and snatching it. He dug inside, pulling out a notebook and a pencil and began to jot some things down.

Hearing the sound of a closing door, we were notified of Silver's return. He looked unsettled, but held the completed form in his hand.

"Great! Silv, you're gonna be our VP, and figure out point systems, as well as supervising everyone's shit. Pretty much being my personal errand boy, too. Oh! And you're in charge of making the food for Friday. Now, go turn in that form!" Gold shooed him away, and Silver mumbled angrily as he once again left the room.

With Gold writing and talking to himself and Green busily working something out on his phone, I turned to Yellow.

"Well, we might as well get started... Know a good place for poster paper?"  
>"We could try the art room..." He replied, tugging at his sleeves and still refusing to make eye contact.<p>

"Cool, let's go!"

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday, the first day of the club's business. Gold decided that the theme would be, "a classic fancy approach", so we all just wore formal wear- nice button-up shirts and slacks, with ties corresponding to our names (because for some strange reason, we all happen to be named after colors...). Yellow was in charge of serving, wearing a nice pair of slacks, a white button-up shirt, a nice yellow bowtie, and a black paperboy hat. I didn't really understand his liking of hats so much, but he still looks nice in them.<p>

For different foods and decorations that required money, we had to contribute our own until the club was able to earn enough to fund itself. Green planned on doing so by having the guests buy their own drinks and snacks from what Silver made. Keeping it simple, the poor guy only made three different desserts- cookies, bonbons, and vanilla cupcakes. The drink options were water or lemonade. The dishes were acquired from whatever Gold, Green, and I could borrow from our houses. Silver and Yellow weren't allowed to contribute for their own reasons.

The decor was simple: small vases with a single flower in each, and tablecloths covering the desks. We reorganized the room so that three of the computer desks were organized to make a barrier at the entrance, also creating a small section for the desserts and drinks for Yellow to serve (all crammed onto one table, storing the dusty desktops underneath it) and a larger section with the couch and coffee table as well as the other three computer desks to be stations for Gold, Silver, Green, and me. The couch area, which would be manned by me, had two chairs added to the set up around the old coffee table. The other three areas had at least six chairs at each.

Since school ended at 3:00pm, we made sure that everything was ready within thirty minutes, and Gold informed us in a hushed, excited voice whenever more girls lined up by the door. By the time we opened, at least six were nervously waiting to enter, and at 3:30 on the dot, Yellow began to have them sign in. Silver had created a sheet for the guests to write their names and the host they requested for the day, as a way to keep track of the business.

The first couple of girls looked like anxious first years, who were surprisingly escorted over to Silver. I caught a few words of the beginning of their chat.

"H-hello, senior Silver..." The dark-haired and tan first year squeaked. The other one- a blonde with pigtails- speechlessly nodded. Silver, keeping in mind the advice given from Gold and his personal research, calmly kept his stoic look and nodded back.

"Good afternoon. Please take a seat, ladies." He told them, gesturing to the two seats in front of him. The two girls exchanged excited glances, blushing, and eagerly took seats in front of their host.

Somehow, I still couldn't believe that we actually signed up to do this. Especially considering each of us. Sure, Gold made sense. He flirts on a daily basis. I personally am not really one that would do this type of thing... but Green and Silver? It was incredibly bizarre that they would participate, let alone associate themselves with this club whatsoever.

The next two girls (I guess most of them didn't want to come in alone?) Yellow ushered over to me. They looked more mature than the previous two, but I didn't recognize them from my grade, so I guessed that they must be second years. They giggled as they approached me.

I smiled, trying to apply what I'd learned from our host crash course the day before, as well.

"Hello there, ladies. What are your names?" I said, gesturing to the seating around me. One of them took a seat in the chair to my right. The other, more bold, sat on the couch on my right side.

"I'm Ayane." The girl on the chair said, blushing.

"And I'm Kita." The one beside me beamed.

There was a small silence from all three of us, for none of us knew what to say. However, they both giggled every time I fidgeted uncomfortably under their...adoring gazes? It seemed like it, which really threw me off. They wouldn't stop staring at me with silly grins on their faces. Only after the next two girls were escorted over to Green did I finally clear my throat to break the silence.

"So, uh... what would you two like to talk about today?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. They simultaneously giggled. Kita, a redhead with long hair and freckles, responded.

"Well, senior Red, we'd like to hear about _you_. Tell us a story from your childhood! What were you like back then?" Their eyes seemed to sparkle with interest, bordering an image of hungry poochyeenas looking at a slab of meat. I don't understand why that analogy popped into my mind, but I tried not to linger on the thought.

I chuckled, thinking back to my childhood mischief.

"I was a cheeky little kid... not quite as bad as Gold, but I certainly landed myself into some trouble." I began, slowly becoming more comfortable as I talked. "This was back before I knew Green or about Professor Oak, only that the Professor was a bit off his rocker at the time. Obviously, y'know, before he was famous..." I chuckled to myself, and then checked to see how the girls were reacting. From the looks on their faces, they seemed to be hanging onto every word I spoke, watching me intently. They nodded for me to go on.

"...Well, I'd heard that he was off his rocker, but I'd also heard that he knew his stuff when it came to Pokémon. So one day, I mustered up the courage to visit him. His lab, Green's house, and my house are all out farther away from the center of town, in a more rural, open area. It's not a poor area, just more open. Lots of hills. It's great for kids and Pokémon to romp around in. But, yeah! Little eleven year old me tried ringing his doorbell. But for some reason, the Professor must've been out, and when I tried the door, it was unlocked... So I snuck in. The lights were off, and I couldn't see much at all... and unfortunately, when I was wandering around and trying to explore, that's just when the Professor happened to come back and shout, 'Thief!', and surprised me so much that I tripped and released all of the Pokémon in his lab! Kinda ridiculous that he has a button that allows for that." The girls laughed at this, smiling as I spoke. Another girl had joined our circle, listening intently as well.

About this time, Yellow had come by to take orders.

"What would you ladies like?" He asked, displaying the three different dessert choices upon a makeshift tray out of a black plastic storage bin. The three girls each took a different option, making it easier for the hard-working Yellow. He gave a sigh of relief and took their drink orders, hurrying over to the table to retrieve their refreshments and return to us.

"Would you like anything as well, Red...?" The small blonde huffed, but still had much energy.

"I'll take a water, please. Thank you for working so hard for us!" I told him with a smile. The small boy turned red from embarrassment. He nodded before dashing off to obtain my drink and placing it in front of me. I took a cool sip from the icy water, soothing my throat. With newfound energy, I continued my story.

"So then, while all of the Pokémon- there had to be at least a hundred of them- were scattered about and escaping through the open door and window, the Professor shouted at me: 'You little scoundrel! Help me round them up this instant!'. It really didn't help the 'off his rocker' image for me. I agreed to help, incredibly embarassed, and it took us over three hours to complete the job. Lemme tell ya, the Professor had me doing most of the work! But afterwards, he gave me some advice and let me keep his bulbasaur. I still have Saur today, and he's grown into a strong venasaur." I ended the story on that happy note, and the girls clapped vigorously. Even Yellow had stayed to hear the story, but scurried off as soon as he'd realized it was the end and the other hosts and guests may want to be served.

"Tell us another one, senior Red!" The newest girl excitedly said.

"Tell us a story about you and Green as kids! Were you always such good friends?" Kita asked.

Excited that they happened to find my story interesting, I sat up straight on the couch.

"Well, actually, we used to despise each other a lot... I can't tell you how many fights we used to have on the playground..."

As I made the girls giggle once again, I continued on as the time flew by...

* * *

><p>At 4:30, Yellow made the announcement that the Host Club was now closed for the day. Whining and disappointed, all of the girls that had come one by one paid for their snacks and drinks to Green before leaving, and once all of them had filed out, the exhausted Yellow closed the door, leaning against it and sliding down to sit on the floor.<p>

I sank into the old couch, Silver laid his head face-down on his desk, Gold was leaning back in his chair and had his feet propped up on his desk, and Green filed away all of the funds into an organized money case, making calculations as he filed.

"Whew... that was crazy..." I said, tired for some reason. I guess entertaining girls is much more work than it seems.

Silver made a grunt in agreement, too fried to lift his head. Gold was grinning with satisfaction.

"So, thoughts? How did everyone do? Yellow, read us the numbers!" Gold commanded, taking a gulp of lemonade. Still leaning against the door, Yellow reached his hand up on top of the table, grabbing the sign-in sheet wearily and glancing over at the names.

"Well, Silver had three girls... Red had three...Green had four... and Gold had two. So we had twelve visitors in all today." He finished, putting the paper back onto the table after his report. Gold nearly fell out of his chair.

"What?! I had the _least_? Oh, come on... this is bullshit!" Gold complained, bringing his chair legs back to the ground and slamming his fists onto his desk. This caused the vase and flower on his desk to vibrate. "I'm still curious, though. What did you guys talk about? I need to know so we have an idea on what to work with." Gold said, rubbing his hands together.

I answered him first.

"I just told them stories from childhood the whole time."

Gold muttered something under his breath about "the natural".

Silver finally lifted his head, his face very dark- probably from too much socializing compared what he's used to.

"First they asked me about what I do in my spare time. None of their business. Then it was about my favorite foods. Why the hell do they want to know that? But then one of them asked me about if I knew anything special about Pokémon since I read so much. It's not what I read primarily, but I do know a lot about trading, so I informed them about that. They seemed to like it." Silver had a look of mixed confusion on his face, as though he'd just woken up from a dream consisting of fire, death, singing, and cute things all mixed into one. If that could capture his expression well enough. The redhead shuddered.

"What about you, Green?" I asked, turning to my best friend who was finishing up his calculations. He had his reading glasses on, making him look even more official.

He clicked a few buttons on a calculator before looking up from his work.

"First I had them tell me about themselves. After that, one of them asked how my hair works. Then I told them about how my brother died."

All of us were dumbfounded.

"What the _hell_?!" Gold exclaimed, unable to believe that _Green_ had just said that.

I blinked. "I didn't know that you had a brother...!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I certainly killed some time like that. And they seemed intrigued." Green responded, returning to his calculations. We were all speechless until Gold blurted his tactic.

"I flirted with them the whole time. I told a story about how I saved Silver's ass once too, but mostly it was me flirting." Gold grinned, clearly satisfied with how he'd spent his time.

Silver, Yellow, and I sighed, not surprised in the least.

"Honestly, I can't believe this is actually something that we put on. And people _came_ to." Silver commented, resting his head in his hands.

"No kidding. This is pretty ridiculous, if you think about it..." I agreed.

Green stopped, removing his glasses and setting them in his shirt pocket. Gold clapped his hands together.

"Tell us our funds for next week, Greenie!"

Green gave him a dirty look before reading to us, "Since water was free, the lemonade was 100 yen, and each plate of the desserts was 250 yen... We made about 2950 yen."

Gold sighed, complaining. "Man, that still limits us!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "We'll have to keep donating ourselves until we can reach a certain point... or find another source of income."

The golden-eyed boy perked up at this, and something devious flashed across his face.

The small voice by the door piped up. "But... it's still a start, isn't it? And I'm sure after that, we'll be getting many more visitors... After all, the news will spread, won't it?" Yellow said, slightly cringing at the thought of more guests.

Green pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing his legs in a relaxed position. "Whatever the case, we'll need a new method for going about the host club to ease the strain on Yellow and to make things more interesting for us. Being isolated from one another seems to be restricting."

Gold stood up, a broad grin on his face.

"Okay! We're done for today, but on Monday, we're gonna focus on making this club the hottest shit on campus!"

Silver sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's just going to get worse..."

I couldn't help agreeing with Silver. And yet...

Well, there really seems to be something special hidden within this club. And as odd as things are, I'm looking forward to becoming closer with these guys.

But that look on Gold's face tells me that it most certainly won't be coming without a price.

* * *

><p>FINI! And hellow!<p>

Like I said, sorry for the long wait. But I hope that this makes up for it...? Sorta?

Yeah, so hey! I hope you enjoyed this. Honestly, Red's perspective is one of my least favorites, but I want to look at the club from all of the members' POVs.

Also, thank you for your reviews! They means so much, from each and every one of you~. (Your sis got you to join a Host Club, FilmSeedot? Upupu, nice.) Ah, pertaining to the comments on "who will be who", I don't plan on going about it like that.

So hey, go ahead and make connections if you want. (I know that it's hard to resist seeing them myself) Although, even though there may be Ouran character influences for ironic purposes, these guys have their own stories to tell within this.

Coming soon: Chapter 3: Beware of the Pesky Girl!

News of the Host Club is spreading fast, and a certain pesky meddler decides to check it out. However, she has strong opinions about it, much to the surprise of no one... And causes some trouble for the newfound club. Can the guys improve the club with this tricky, meddling roadblock?


End file.
